


New Year

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: New Year Series [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Committed Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Drama, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, New Years, New York City, Slash, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt’s confrontation with Mystique as she is revealed to be ‘Foxx’ has left him shaken and causes him to look back at his life and past decisions, but will Kurt see the light with the help of an old friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a **NEW** universe. It’s an alternate take on how and when I imagine them getting together, or perhaps I’m just a sucker for ‘first times.’ In this universe it follows everything that's happened in the comics up until just before M-Day minus Azazel as the father. There is a story reason for that and not just me being mean to old Zazzy. I think he's ok. ;) M-Day didn't happen and neither did Wolverine Origins. I felt I wanted a break from all the doom and gloom that has been happening in the comics the last several years. I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> Originally published on March 12, 2013
> 
> Disclaimer: Kurt, Logan, Kitty, Raven and Jo belong to Marvel/Disney.

^^^

Kurt stormed out of the Danger Room, visibly shaken. As soon as she was exposed for whom she was the blood in his veins turned ice cold. How could he let her get to him like this? In a way, it felt selfish telling her to leave, who knows what trouble she would get into now, without the X-Men to keep an eye on her. But there was no way he would be able to have peace with her so close. At least not until he sorted out all these complex feelings and emotions she had stirred within him. Can’t his family relations ever go smoothly? His mother – no, the woman’s whom blood he shared, was under this roof, right now and had been for several months under the guise of another mutant - One of her own creation, causing mayhem for his friends. She was a shape-shifter after all, and her morals were as shifty and unreliable as her form. _How could I be related to such a horrible woman?_

“ **Kurt!** ” He heard a young, soft, female voice call after him. It was…

“Kitty.” He looked away, to get a brief second to compose himself; he always had a hard time showing weakness of any kind around her. Perhaps its because she was younger, or perhaps it was because he was her leader once.

“Are you all right? We’ve been searching for Mystique.” She looked up at him with concern in her big brown eyes and a furrow of her pale brow. He never could hide from his dear Katchzen. 

“I am fine, Kitty. Mystique will no longer be causing us trouble, at least for a little while.”

Kitty looked at him curiously. “What? How?”

Kurt sighed. “I told her to leave, and never return until I said.”

“What? Why would she? She never cared about you.”

Kurt looked down, “Yes, I am aware of that. Trust me.”

Kitty winced at her words, _Dunce!_ “I’m sorry, Fuzzy. That was insensitive. I have a tendency to stick my foot in my mouth…” she trailed off contritely, not knowing what to say. 

Kurt looked down, avoiding her eyes. “That's all right. Really, there is nothing to be upset about.”

Kitty reached over and put her hand under his velvet chin and lifted his face and said, “You are the worlds worst liar, Kurt Wagner. I know you. Not as much as Logan, but up there.” She smiled sadly, and stroked his cheek. “This must be very hard for you.”

“It’s no-“

“No. Don’t do that. We’re friends, we’ve been through hell together. It’s all right to be upset. You’re still one of the strongest people I know.”

Kurt didn’t know what else to do but nod. She moved closer and wrapped her small frame around his larger one and said. “Want me to beat her up?”

Kurt chuckled, returning the hug, his body shaking with laughter. It warmed the both of them as she smiled into his chest. “Yes.”

She looked up into his eyes and said. “Ok, then.”

“Ok.” Kurt said, smiling, the first time in days, with a twinkle in his gold eyes.

“Seriously, I would. I hate her for what she did to you, to Rogue, but most of all you. She causes you so much pain. And my Fuzzy should be nothing but happy.”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being my friend. One of the best.”

“Of course, Kurt, you’re always there for us all.”

Their moment was broken when they heard a heavy iron door creak open; Kitty made a fist, “What do you want? I thought Kurt told yo-“

Kurt put his hand on her shoulder, “Kitty, please.”

“I’m just leaving, Shadowbr—“ She stopped to look at her sons eyes, “- Ms. Pryde.” She stood there several seconds examining the scene before speaking, “Kurt, I…” Then she closed her mouth and sighed, deciding to say nothing more. 

Kurt swallowed, Mystique gave him one last look, leaving herself open, bare to him, and smiled lightly before walking away, heels clicking in the distance. There will be time later, she thought.

^^^

Kurt pulled up his collar and hugged himself; it was a cold December evening, New Years Eve to be exact. It was cold enough when the wind wasn’t blowing but when it did his blood chilled as the wind lifted his trench coat and went straight up the legs of his pants causing a spark to go down his spine. The icy wind nipped at his ears, he was sure to get frostbite. He could not wait to get to his destination – The Box, which was this cities mutant friendly bar. As he approached the establishment, he peaked inside briefly, it wasn’t too crowded, and for that he was grateful. He did not think he could bear a noisy crowd today, but he could not take one more minute at the mansion. He felt the X-Men studying him since he asked Mystique to leave almost two weeks ago. He needed to be away from their questioning eyes. He usually came here with Logan, and occasionally Bobby and Warren, but tonight he wanted to be alone.

He entered the bar, it wasn’t fancy but it was cozy enough and the owner gave it a warm and friendly atmosphere. Speaking of the owner, there she was, waving him over with that warm smile he knew her for, he waved back as he approached the counter. 

“Hello, Jo. Nice to see you.” It wasn’t a lie, despite his need for privacy, she knew little about him and that suited him just fine. There will be no questions, just friendly chitchat, and then he’d take his beer and be on his way to a table in the corner.

“Hey there, my German friend. How are you, handsome?” She looked around. “Where is that ball of sunshine? Where’s Logan?”

“Oh. He is back at the mansion. It’s just me and… me tonight.” Kurt shrugged and smiled a goofy smile. 

“Oh, well, I guess I won’t be filling the tap as much tonight.” She laughed.

Kurt shook his head. “No.”

“The usual. A lager?”

“Yes, please.”

As her back was turned, Kurt surveyed the area. He caught a glimpse of Tanya, a mutant who flirted with him heavily. He knew what she wanted, she implied it heavily enough but his life had been crazy lately in the love department, with what happened with Christine, and that mess with Rachel and Ororo as well. He really wanted to keep his distance from any romantic entanglements. She saw him and smiled brightly and waved. He waved back, but quickly, not giving her a chance to invite him over. 

As he sat down at the table he reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture. It was a photo from his childhood with him, Stefan and Jimaine. He smiled sadly at Stefan; he looked so young, happy and carefree. Kurt looked at the TV displayed at the other end of the room; there was Sting in Central Park, getting ready to ring in the New Year, though it wouldn’t be for a few hours. The coming New Year was one of the reasons he was in a somber mood and it brought on a whole new fear, his confrontation with Mystique got him thinking, about what he missed - Stefan, and what he never knew – his father, even his relations with his adoptive mother were strained and Jimaine was caught up in Limbo as its guardian. 

He loved the X-Men, he loved his friends dearly, but he longed for a family to carry his name on and a past to claim to. Kurt sighed as he took a sip of his lager, he enjoyed the rich, robust, flavor for a minute, and then he returned to his thoughts. His failed relationship with Christine did not bode well. Were all his relationships doomed to disaster? Were all his potential mates to be snuffed out before they had a chance to burn? His flirtations with Rachel and Ororo had finished after they barely started. 

He felt a spark between Betsy and himself but it isn’t really progressing. _Face it, Wagner. You’re doomed to be alone._ In times like these he appreciated Cerise, her unapologetic desire, she made no mistake about her intentions. When she wanted something she went after it, no games, it made things a lot easier, perhaps it was that inbreed warrior in her race. It was refreshing if a bit intimidating at times, though he loved those strong women, but she too ended up lying to him in the end. He looked to his best friend Logan, who seemed content to be a loner and did not seem to be obsessed with finding a “true love.” He was a take it or leave it type of guy and he admired it, even envied it. Even when Mariko rejected him at the alter; he went on with his life. It hurt him, but it was not something he let dictate his later romances. Ah, to have that confidence. Kurt laughed to himself lightly. 

The young man took another sip of his drink before looking up at the sound of bells, it was the door, and someone had entered the bar. The blue mutant stopped in surprise, it was a very familiar someone, it was Logan. Kurt sighed, _What a coincidence. Perhaps if I put my head down he wont notice… me._ Too late, he was spotted, and the short, hirsute mutant waved at him. Kurt forced a smile and waved back. What was he doing here? He thought out of all the X-Men, he’d understand his need to be alone. _Ah, don’t be so egotistical, perhaps he just wanted a beer too?_ This was “his” place after all. He was the one who discovered it. 

Here he comes. He was in a grey turtleneck and a leather jacket and faded jeans. He looked relatively relaxed and that’s always a good thing. “Hey there, Elf. I guess you had the same idea too, huh? Care if I join ya?”

Kurt smiled and put his hand out towards the chair opposite him. “Not at all, Alter Freund.” 

Logan returned the smile and pulled out the chair and sat. He studied him, in a way to make it look like he wasn’t actually looking at him too closely but Kurt knew better, and what’s more he knew Logan and how he worked. It was very different from say Kitty or Ororo and how they worked. The elfin mutant sighed inwardly. 

“Kurt… I just want to say, if you want to talk about Mystique I’m here. I know you’ve been haunting the mansion like a ghost these days and it has us all worried. It has me worried.”

There it was. Logan was not one to beat around the bush as they say. “Logan… I appreciate your concern, but I am fine.”

“No you’re not. You’re brooding. I know you, Elf. You shouldn’t let her bring you down. She’s not worth it. Trust me.”

Kurt raised one eyebrow. “And you would know this personally, ja?”

Logan turned a bit red and cleared his throat. “Yeah… about that, it’s long over and done with. It was stupid. Never again.” It was quite endearing to see him so uncomfortable.

“Did you know about our connection?” Kurt winced at the accusation in his own voice; he hadn’t meant to sound so bitter. 

Logan looked up sharply. He obviously wasn’t expecting that. “No.” Logan looked apologetic and proceeded. “I mean not for a while, until more recently. I never knew how to approach you. It wasn’t long before I visited you in that hospital when you just discovered it. “It was…” Logan looked to the side in a very thoughtful manner, “about a year before you knew, maybe less.” 

Kurt nodded. “Tell me… about her?”

Logan shook his head. “Its better you don’t know. Believe me.”

“But, Logan…”

Logan suddenly looked serious and gave him a sharp, almost pleading look. A look that said _Do not pursue this._ “ She’s nothing like you, that’s for sure and that’s a good thing. And for what she did to you, there really isn’t a good enough punishment to fit her crime. That’s as far as I’ll go on this subject.” Logan got up and nodded. “I’m gonna go get a beer… Be back in a bit.” As he went, he stopped by Kurt’s chair and put a hand on his shoulder briefly, then proceeded to the bar. 

Kurt drummed his fingers a bit before drinking the rest of his drink in one long gulp. It wasn't long before Logan had returned with a beer and what looked like another lager for him. He smiled gratefully as Logan handed it to him. “Danke.”

“You’re welcome. It’s the least I can do.”

“I never knew my father, Logan. Did you know?”

Logan sighed. “Yeah, I know. I knew mine… Not that it helps me, because I cant remember much, just bits and pieces, slivers that come and go much too quickly. But I get he was a good man.” The air between them became silent for a few minutes as they drank. 

Kurt frowned and spoke up. “I wonder if my father was… a good man.”

Logan looked at him sympathetically. “I don’t know. Why not?”

Kurt looked up at this and spoke without thinking, “Perhaps it’s the type of company she keeps.”

Logan suddenly looked hurt. “Well, there’s that.”

Kurt winced again that night. He wanted to kick himself. “Logan, that’s not what I meant. I mean I didn’t – I didn’t mean you.”

Logan nodded quickly. “I know.” Kurt did not believe him, though he tried hard to mask his pain into a crooked smile. 

“Logan…” Kurt reached out his hand and put it over his older friends and looked into his eyes. The young mutant stiffened because Logan looked shocked, perhaps he went too far, but he too wondered what possessed him to attempt such an intimate act towards his friend. They had always been close, and fairly affectionate, but not that affectionate. Kurt started to blush violet. 

Logan smiled, sincerely this time and said. “That’s ok. I know.” But surprisingly Logan did not pull his hand away. He thought he saw mischief dancing in his friend’s crisp blue eyes. 

Kurt smiled back and startled as he felt Logan's rough finger swipe over his soft one. He looked at Logan and swallowed, and was finding himself a bit confused when suddenly he heard a loud whoop. They both turned to look to where the noise was coming from, over by the TV; a young couple turned up the volume and started dancing to the live concert in central park. Sting was singing ‘Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic,’ Kurt smiled. He always loved that song. It used to make him think of Jimaine. He laughed at his young self.

He suddenly had a thought that he could do without “true love.” Because what was true love anyway, wasn’t it really sitting across from him, in the form of his friend? Who said it had to take place in a Church, or surrounded by a ‘white picket fence’? This was real. And right now it was all he needed. He cocked his head to the side and studied his friend, laughing at the “kids.” He realized how handsome Logan was when he smiled. 

Kurt was broken out of his reverie as Logan was talking again. “So, Elf. What do you say… why don’t you ask one of those dames for a dance? It’s better than hanging out with an old warhorse like me forever.” 

Kurt wondered if he somehow sensed his thoughts. He shook his head softly. “Nein… I’m enjoying myself fine here.”

Logan smiled warmly, that way he does that causes his eyes to crinkle. “Alright. Drink up. The drinks are on me.” The older man winked. 

"Happily." Kurt returned joyously.

^^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Logan finally act on long brewing feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel/Disney.

^^^

As the evening wore on, and a few beers later, Kurt struggled to keep his eyes open. He was drowsy but only a tad tipsy, he always had a high tolerance but the recent events with his birth mother Raven had laid heavily on his body and mind and it was the first time in weeks that Kurt was able to relax and enjoy himself. He did not want it to end no matter how sleepy he was getting. He looked around him, it had suddenly gotten crowded. Did all these people just come in?

He must have been so engaged in his friend that the whole world had shut out. They were the only ones in the room right now. Kurt wondered how appropriate that was. Logan was his best friend, not someone to ogle, but here he was, exploring Logan’s blue eyes again. He just admired him, that’s all. He has heard of “man crushes,” it doesn’t really mean anything. The music from the TV still played low in the distance and the bar seemed to have gotten a bit darker. The soft light mixed with the alcohol caused his surroundings to glow. 

Kurt cleared his throat, almost shyly, which was odd. He never felt shy around Logan before. “So, Logan, how are you and that lovely agent fairing? You have good taste I have to say.” He smiled mischievously before popping a pretzel in his mouth. 

Logan looked up, a bit caught off guard by the question, not for the first time that evening. “Oh, that… it ended, on a peaceful note. Which is nice for a change…” Logan trailed off feeling a bit awkward under the spotlight, he really did not have enough time to process it yet, much less talk about it. It was pretty recent. 

The blue man frowned. “I’m sorry.” Kurt paused a bit, studying his friend’s suddenly sad demeanor; he could pretty much guess what, or more like whom, he was thinking about. “I’m sure you must miss Mariko around this time of year?” 

Logan smiled half-heartedly and said, “You have no idea.” Logan swallowed briefly, “It gets cold out there, ya know? She saw things in me no one else did… except maybe for you.” 

Kurt was a bit shocked. He did not expect such candidness, sure they were close, but lately it seemed Logan had become more guarded and distant. And what he said about himself, he was touched, and well, he thought Logan was just about the best friend he ever had.

“I miss her.” Logan reiterated. At that the burly man took a determined swig of his beer as if that itself would erase the heartache. "But life goes on."

 _And Jean_ , Kurt added to himself but not aloud. He knew how complex his feelings for their dead friend was, but she was usually off limits in most conversations these days, not out of malice, but because it was such a wound on his soul to be casually opened, he’d wait for Logan to come to him. 

Kurt sighed. “I find I miss Jimaine as well, her humor, her playfulness, she knew me better than anyone else, except for you.”

Logan smiled wistfully and nodded. “She was something alright.”

“But, I realize now, it would never have worked.” Kurt frowned. He still thought of her as a good friend but he no longer had an romantic desire toward her and not for some time.

Logan looked sympathetic but Kurt noted something else flash across his face but he couldn't place what it was. “Why’s that? I mean I never really knew why you broke up.”

“Well, I was silly and young and that’s all you need to know, but I think ultimately… too much has happened. Too many… ghosts.” Kurt thought of Stefan and their scheming mother Margali. “And ‘Mistress of the Winding Way’ is a tall job.” So was being an X-Man, Kurt thought. 

Now it was Logan’s turn to study his friend with concern. “I can only imagine. But, at least you still have her. At least you’re still friends. I think I have the kiss of death or somethin.’” Logan chuckled darkly. 

Kurt was silent for a bit and didn’t know what to say. He had his own women troubles and while his romances did not end as tragically or desolately, they still ended and not without their own drama. “Ja. But my girlfriends only end up lying to me.” 

“True.” Logan picked up his beer again. “Well, Elf? I think we have both been touched by the bad luck fairy.” 

Kurt smiled crookedly, he knew Logan was trying to lighten the mood but there was serious pain behind it. He nodded and picked up his beer too. He too wanted to change the subject to something happier. “It looks like Kitty and Piotr are getting cozy again.” He brightens at the thought. He never thought they’d come together again. It was a bit of an inspiration.

“Yeah. I hope it works out this time, especially for Kitty’s sake. She’s loved Petey forever.” 

“Yes. I think they'll make out fine. Their not in the same place they were before. They've changed.” Logan lit a cigar. He was grateful this was one of the few bars left that allowed smoking. 

The young indigo mutant looked over at the TV screen again. It was five minutes away from New Years Day. There was Peter Gabriel (taking over for Sting), ready to usher it in. The crowd was going wild in ‘Times Square’ and the bars patrons were also getting excited. He looked at all the lights, the city was truly electrified this time of year. It was beautiful. Then he looked over at his older companion again, and smiled at the thought of ringing in the New Year with his best friend. I guess some things last.

“Ready to face the New Year, Mein Freund?” 

Logan warmed at this. “Sure, bub. And I still got you to do it with.”

“Together.” Kurt smiled.

“Together.” Logan nodded. 

The people in the bar started chanting. He reached for the confetti on the table that Jo kindly passed out hours ago and he got up, sprinkling some on top of him and he wiggled his hips jokingly at the music.

Logan laughed fondly. “I don’t think this is the type of song you can dance to, you goof. “

Kurt realized ‘Sledgehammer’ isn’t really a dance tune but he felt silly and happy suddenly and wanted to move. “I know. I can’t help it.”

The crowd began to count down and the room thundered with movement and voices.

“Ten!” The customers yelled.

“Nine!” 

“Eight!” Kurt winked at Logan and the feral mutant shook his head and stared at him bemusedly. 

“Seven!”

“Six!” The blue mutant was now facing away from Logan.

“Five!”

“Four!”

“Three!” Kurt started jumping up and down on the balls of his feet. 

“Two!” Then the young mutant suddenly turned back around on ‘One’ to greet his friend and he shouted “Happy New Year, Logan!” He opened his eyes and suddenly saw Logan’s face up close to his and a strong arm around his waste. 

Logan smiled at Kurt’s surprise. And with that Logan pulled him into a kiss. “Mmmph!” Hard wet lips captured his. Logan was warm and spicy but the kiss was only brief before it could get any deeper. Perhaps because Logan did not want anyone to notice, or perhaps he thought he would push him away. But that did not matter. What mattered was that Logan kissed him. And that he was in shock. He could not believe it. Logan kissed him. Oh Mein Gott!

Kurt stared at Logan then swallowed. “Logan?”

Logan smiled crookedly. “Sorry, Elf. I guess I just got caught up in the moment.” He tipped his hat. “Happy New Year, Kurt.” 

Kurt was still standing there with violet flushed cheeks. “Um… Ja.” He smiled lazily. 

Logan looked down briefly then back up. He had a look on his face like a cat that got the canary. “I think I’m gonna get out of here. It’s getting noisy.”

Kurt looked like a deer in headlights. “Um, back to the mansion?” He wanted to kick himself for sounding so excited.

“Nah. I think I’m gonna crash at the motel down the road. “ He started to walk away and then added. “You can join me if ya like.” There was a twinkle in his eye and what Kurt could not mistake as anything other than a flirtatious smile. 

Kurt swallowed again and suddenly felt hot. He looked down bashfully, then up again. “I think I would like that, Logan.”

The older man smiled brightly. “Great. C’mon.”

^^^

As they made their way down the street, after giving Jo the proper farewell and well-wishes of course, Kurt reached out to Logan’s hand and the older man took it, rubbing his rough fingers over his own softer skin. They smiled at each other. Kurt didn’t quite know what was happening but he did not want to question it. Tonight he was going with his heart.

They arrived just in time to ‘Motel 6’ as the wind picked up bitterly. They rushed inside. Logan reached for his wallet. “One room please. With Double beds.” He saw Logan blush at this and clear his throat. He never thought he would see such a thing from his friend. But he learned many new things about Logan tonight. The desk clerk nodded happily and said. “There you go, sirs, and Happy New Year.”

The men both wished him the same as they made their way down the hall. Despite Kurt’s confident self-declarations on the street he suddenly felt nervous. What did Logan expect of him? He had never had any experience with such things in regards to men. And just what did he expect from Logan?

Logan pushed the key card in the slot and opened the door. Kurt followed him inside.

The young man looked around the room. It appears the cleaning staff had left the radio on, though it wasn’t on very loud, the persistent bass and trippy beat of electronica echoed the pounding in his chest. The room was very cozy but not overly fancy. The beds covers had a strange pattern of warm browns and reds with a night stand in the middle. The mattresses looked plump and so very comfortable. Of course Kurt suspected they would only be needing one bed, but Logan was smart and did not want to tip off anyone of their activities. Even a big city such as this wasn’t always so understanding about such things. 

There was a relatively good-sized TV as well as a small table and chairs and a deep plumb colored chair in the corner. Logan pulled off his coat and set it on the chair, and then his hat. Kurt did the same. Then he heard Logan clear his throat. He looked over at his friend who ran his hand through his dark mane of hair. 

Kurt reached for the pack of cards on the table and chuckled nervously. “So. Do you want to play some cards?”

Logan shook his head with a serious look and said quite simply, “No.” The rough man looked into Kurt’s eyes for a long moment before he dove in and swiftly pulled Kurt into his arms for a fierce kiss, causing the younger mutant to drop the deck of cards. Logan was kissing him hungrily with small nips to his bottom lip; he kept pressing his tongue against his lips as if asking permission to enter. Kurt opens his mouth with a gasp and lets Logan explore his mouth with the most wicked tongue he has ever felt. 

“Mmmm.” Kurt felt himself being pushed towards the bathroom door, his back hit it lightly. The elfin mutant pulled back and panted. His head was swimming from alcohol and desire, and more than a little confusion. “Logan, I -” But Logan did not let him finish and he gasped again as his friend once again claimed his lips insistently. 

“Kurt…” Logan purred.

“Logan…” Kurt put his hands to Logan’s chest and gently pushed him away.

“Elf?” He had an apologetic look on his face. “Sorry. Too fast?” The older man was breathing heavily. He was obviously as excited as he was. 

“You… you could say that. I - I’ve not done this before. Well... with a man, anyway.” Kurt felt himself burn hot in embarrassment. He felt sweat bead his brow. He looked down before he felt strong fingers lift his chin.

Logan opened his mouth slightly in surprise, and then closed it, not wanting to upset his friend. “Really? I… didn’t know.”

With a twitch of his tail, Kurt nodded but said nothing, yet worry creased his brow.

“Oh. But I was sure… I mean that’s ok. I wont force you into anything. We can go as slow as ya need.” Logan, truthfully, looked a bit disappointed.

Kurt tilted his head to the side in question, raising one eyebrow. “Logan. What were you sure of?”

Logan sighed, wondering if he offended his friend. “I've thought of the possibility of you being with guys. That you… might have played in both fields. And you being so ok with all of this...” 

“Oh. Well I haven't.” Kurt winced slightly at the confession. He wasn’t used to feeling helpless in matters of sex. 

Logan suddenly looked conflicted, but it was his turn to reach out and turn Logan’s face to his. “But, that doesn’t mean I haven’t thought about it… or that I don’t want to… you know… try it.”

Logan smiled and chuckled. “Hey, there is nothing to be embarrassed about, alright?” 

“Ja, all right.” The German mutant smiled lopsidedly and wished he were as confident as those words. Kurt’s smile suddenly fell to a grave expression as Logan pulled at his grey sweater and slowly started to unbutton it then began to kiss the side of his neck, Kurt swallowed hard and began to quiver.

Logan leaned in, lips to his pointed ear, and said in a husky voice touched with concern “Don’t be afraid, Elf. It’s me.” before he started to kiss his neck again. Little did Kurt know that his inexperience with men turned him on more but also brought out the feral mans more tender side, not that he wouldn’t be careful anyway. 

He tilted his head back as he felt hot breath tickle his skin, nodded and reached out his arms as Logan pulled his sweater off and tossed it on the chair. “Ja. This feels so… strange.” 

Logan halted and looked up with confusion. “How so?” 

“I mean… I never suspected you have… Um… “

“Been with men? Yeah, well, there are some things you don’t know about me I guess. But this…" Logan uttered lowly, “is a place I wanted to be at for a long time.” He started kissing Kurt’s shoulders. 

“Really?” Kurt sighed.

“Yeah.” Logan replied. 

“I like it here too.” Kurt said awkwardly then pulled back to look at Logan, really look at him. He was handsome all right with chiseled features and just enough facial hair to give him that rugged masculine look that he admired, and those two pieces of hair that strayed from that wild main of dark hair reaching the top of those striking eyes. He reached out and stroked Logan’s stubbled cheek. The older man covered said hand with his own briefly. 

Then his friend began removing his own shirt but he stopped him and said, “Nein. Let me. “ He smiled as he did the same for Logan who lifted his arms with a surprised smile. He removed the Canadian’s turtleneck, tossing it aside too. 

Kurt felt nervous under Logan’s appraising gaze, but soon he found himself studying Logan’s thick, muscled chest that was dusted with black hair. Logan smiled appreciatively before rubbing his worn fingers up and down his chest. Kurt closed his eyes and shivered at the touch. 

“Hey, it’s ok. I wouldn’t do wrong by ya. Just tell me to stop if it gets too much. Ok?” 

Kurt was touched by Logan’s care. “Ok.” Then Kurt reached out his hands and did the same. Exploring every muscle and indent. Logan was tracing his abs with his fingers as he felt warm, wet lips press against his throat. He moaned as Logan tweaked a nipple and began kissing his chest. “So gorgeous.” 

Gorgeous? Kurt blushed at this. He wasn’t used to hearing that other than from Jimaine or Cerise. It was odd to think his old friend saw him in such a way. But he could get used to it he thought. And the feeling was quite mutual. Logan was probably the most attractive man he had ever seen, and quite beautiful in his own way. The blue mutant gasped again as his companion tweaked his other nipple before spitting out, “Y-you too.” 

Those lips made their way back up his chest to his collarbone. Logan was now rubbing his shoulders. Kurt had the urge to reach out and he did, grabbing two handfuls of Logan’s ass and squeezing, causing Logan to take a gulp of air and growl. “Rrrrr.” The older man uttered. 

He suddenly felt Logan pulling at his belt and unbuttoning his pants then pulling at them. Kurt helped him by removing them himself, then his underwear. Logan did the same hastily and then threw both pants aside on top of the growing heap of clothes on the chair. 

Kurt swallowed as he caught a glimpse of Logan’s generous cock. Logan smiled smugly at Kurt’s expression and observed his body up and down with a predatory grin, and then the blue mutant yelped as he felt Logan push him onto the bed, causing him to bounce rather dramatically. Logan chuckled in good humor. 

Kurt laughed too, he heard a bit of rustling of fabric, then opened his eyes as he saw Logan hover over him with an intense gaze he usually only saw fighting by his side in battle, and what looked like a tube in his left hand. “Tonight, you’re mine.” He growled, before pressing his lips to his roughly. 

He felt pressure between his legs as his friend settled there, the friction of Logan’s skin rubbing against his now growing erection caused him to ache in his groin. “And you are mine…” Kurt breathed as he furrowed his brow and moaned, feeling Logan grip and fondle his balls, and lightly brush a finger at his entrance, causing the young man to spread his legs in helpless supplication. 

“Oh, man... This is incredible.” Logan rumbled deep in his chest. 

“Ja. Wonderbar.” Kurt purred. “Unh!” He uttered as he felt a wet finger enter his hole. It was a strange feeling but something he always wondered about. And the fact that Logan was the one to introduce it to him made it all the more wonderful.

Logan began to pick up his fingers movements; one well-placed jab to Kurt’s prostate caused the blue mutant to cry out roughly. Logan smiled and uttered enthusiastically, “There we are.” 

Kurt moaned uncontrollably as he rode the probing with relish, but whimpered in protest when Logan removed his finger. 

Instead, Logan wanted to finish this another way, he smiled at Kurt wider as he grabbed their cocks and gripped them in one hand. He aligned their members and worked that delicious friction between their skin – like velvet on silk, and he cried out as Kurt grabbed his ass and squeezed it again, causing him to grip their penises together harder. 

Kurt let his hand stray between gasps to Logan’s firm chest and fondled a nipple, then he snaked his tail to Logan’s backside and played with the tight bud there, slowly and carefully entering with slight teasing motions. These combined actions causing Logan to grit his teeth and snarl. The young man smiled in triumph as the older man was now beginning to pant heavily, sweat outlining his brow. “Tease.” Logan chuckled between harsh breaths. 

Kurt was suddenly very aware of the faint music from the radio, the relentless bass echoing the desperation in their movements. The feral man pushed down hungrily and he pushed his pelvis up impatiently in return, wanting to relieve the tightness in his balls. It was quite an erotic feeling, to have himself open to Logan, with his thighs clutching the mans hips. Then Logan finally picked up the pace causing him to moan again and again until his desire reached its crescendo and he came with a cry, releasing himself between their bellies. 

Logan simply came with a groan and a sigh. “Oh, Darlin.’”

Kurt was still catching his breath. “That was…” the young mutant had trouble finding the words. But was there any good enough? He thought. 

Logan suddenly felt a bit unsure and asked, "Good, I hope." When he found out Kurt hadn't been with men before he was afraid this would just be a whim he'd later regret. 

"Actually, I was wondering if I could find a word that would do it justice."

Logan sighed in relief and smiled. "Never thought I'd see the day when I would get you speechless. I'll take that as a compliment." 

"Hm." The orgasm left Kurt drowsy. His brain was finally catching up with him and he remembered his friend’s words. He sighed, legs sagging, and smiled bemusedly. “Darling?”

Logan blinked at him for a moment before he replied. “Yeah. It slipped out. I wont call you that if you don't want.” The older mutant was struggling to compose himself as well as he was still catching his breath. 

Kurt chuckled. “I don’t mind. It was just… unexpected.” 

“Good… Darlin’.” They both laughed, feeling drunk from their recent passions. Logan leaned down and kissed Kurt tenderly on the lips. Kurt returned it with equal affection. “I've wanted to be with you for a long time. You never knew?”

Kurt shook his head, blushing violet, “No. But now I do.” He said, drifting off into thought as he realized he did not know how much he wanted, or needed Logan until tonight. He started to stroke his feral friends chest lazily causing his companion to shiver, unaware that Logan was becoming aroused again, but he was controlling his desires heavily. They would take it to the next step if Kurt was willing, the older man thought, but not today. Kurt wasn’t ready. “And now I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else but here.” The elfin mutant finished. 

Logan smiled even brighter and kissed Kurt again, but this time with more force. After the kiss he grabbed Logan’s head gently and settled it on his chest. The wolfish mutant listened to Kurt’s heartbeat and the strong rhythm soothed him. “Is this the start of somethin’ beautiful?” he ventured. 

Kurt smiled tiredly and stroked his back and hair and said, “I think so.”

And the two men lay like that for several minutes before falling into slumber, fulfilled in their new found union. Whatever happened tomorrow, Kurt thought, they would face it together.

^^^


End file.
